A Kunoichi's Mission
by Storms-winter
Summary: Tension is high between the nations of Sound and Leaf. Sent on a two-part mission, Haruno Sakura infiltrates behind the enemy line as a civilian to gather information, but also to gain something precious to help change the future. -ON HIATUS-


**A Kunoichi's Mission  
_Storms-winter_**

**Summary: Tension is high between the nations of Sound and Leaf, the threat of war looms. Sent on a two-part mission, Haruno Sakura infiltrates behind the enemy line as a civilian, to gather information, but also to gain something precious to help change the future.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**

_My life is bound by duty, and loyalty. I may seek alliances, but not without restrictions. I follow a code of morality based on deception. I trust no one. I cannot afford to with the fine line I walk upon. I am a kunoichi. I am hope. I am death._

**Chapter One**

She's worked hard for this. Trained hard, pushed herself beyond the limit. She knew that there could have been other choices, other kunoichi's, perhaps better suited for this mission.

But she had been chosen.

Albeit reluctantly, maybe. But chosen nonetheless. She, Haruno Sakura had been given an S rank mission to infiltrate the country of Sound, and gather information by any means necessary to help prevent an outcome war.

Every little detail had been worked over methodically; careful planning had taken months of preparation, by her sensei's and herself before hand. And now, she found herself in the village of Sound, looking around the small rundown house acquired by her companion.

In distaste, she surveyed the settled dust layered on the floor and minimal amount of furniture. Rats also populated this shack; she'd spied one running as she'd opened the door, causing her to shudder.

She hated rats. But not as much as she hated—

"What are you staring at girl? Get moving!"

Jumping slightly at the scathing tone, she looked over her shoulder, feeling a mixture of guilt, and annoyance run through her as she looked at the old woman barging through the door with a haughty expression.

Maki Oyama was a former kunoichi with a small talent in medicine, until she'd been too severely injured, and forced to retire. It'd made her bitter with her age, and she resented younger kunoichi's with a passion.

She was a bitch, through and through, as Sakura had found out first hand when she'd back talked, and had been dealt with a smarting blow to her cheek.

Normally, she would never take such abuse, from man or woman; however, she couldn't jeopardize her mission early on, and let it pass.

Silently, she adopted her meekest pose, and went in search of some cleaning supplies. She managed to find some cloths, an old bucket, and a half eaten broom locked away in a closet. Critically, she inspected the broom, and tested it, finding it was workable, until she could get a better one.

Sighing, she ventured into what she thought was the kitchen, and peered into the sink. Finding it relatively clear, she turned on the taps, and grimaced at the harsh squeak they emitted from lack of use. The tap choked a few times, before water erupted in jerks momentarily before pouring out in a steady stream.

She eyed the water, unsure of its quality, and decided she wouldn't drink it until she'd had a chance to test it later. Slipping the bucket under the cool rush of liquid, she made sure it was filled, before shutting off the water, and pushed the cloth in, making sure they were thoroughly drenched, before lifting, and wringing it out.

"Now where to start?" She muttered to herself.

"Girl! Sakura!"

Frowning at Maki's shrill yell, Sakura carefully smoothed her features, before she walked to the main entrance. There, she noted sourly, Maki had dumped all of the contents of the wagon in the doorway, no doubt intending for her to set it all out.

"I'm going out," Maki announced. "I need find out some information. Clean up here. I'll bring back some food," she added grudgingly.

"Hai," Sakura nodded.

Sniffing, Maki left. Irritated, Sakura glared at the door after her, before turning back to the pitiful shack. Gripping the broom in her hand, she grimly began her task of cleaning.

After opening the few windows, Sakura attacked the floor with a vengeance, sweeping until she came up with piles of dirt, mould and rat feces. Coughing at the rise of dust thickening the air until it nearly suffocated her, she took a damp cloth, and wrapped it around her lower face, covering her nose to help, and continued.

After making sure every corner was swept clear, she cleared away the dumps, throwing them out into the back, uncaring of the yard (if one could call it that) beyond the structure. Then, she brought out the bucket of water, and took her spare cloth, and set down to scrubbing every inch of the place.

It was a long, tiresome job, and made her appreciate the effort put behind cleaning even more. By the time she was finished, she swore never to lack on cleaning her place ever again, it was worse torture than training with Rock Lee.

Plucking at a water flask she'd brought with her, she rested, sipping at the cool beverage within, before she felt energetic enough to finish. Deciding she would see to the obvious cracks in the frame of the house later, she began dragging in the small amount of personal belongings belonging to the two women, and the endless amount of supplies and medicine they'd travelled with.

Thankfully she'd found two separate bedrooms, and they'd been bare. Cleaning them had been simple, and setting up the mats and blankets was even simpler. Making sure that her bag was left out of sight, she headed back to the main part of the house, and set to work once again.

By the time she finished, she was exhausted. Picking up the last bucket full of dirtied water, she paused long enough by the sink to splash her face, cleaning away the grime as best as she could, before taking the bucket out to dump.

Slipping on her sandals she noted the sun setting, and idly wondered to Maki's appearance. It'd been several hours since the old woman had left, surely it didn't take her that long to acquire information?

Humming to herself, Sakura brushed back locks of her hair, automatically cringing at the dark colour. She'd been forced to dye her hair, changing the brilliant pink to a black brown hue. She'd understood, considering the pink was a dead giveaway to many, and it made her stand out considerably, but she mourned the change anyways.

A sound snapped her out of her reverie, bringing her attention sharply to focus, and made her look to the forest close by. Frowning, she studied the growing shadows with a hint of unease. She couldn't sense any chakra, since for this mission she'd been forced to close her chakra ways, to appear as a citizen. But it made her vulnerable, she couldn't detect an enemy, nor would she be able to fight to the best of her ability.

It made her mission all the more dangerous for her, especially if any of the Sound nin took an interest in her.

Still surveying the area warily, she took a step forwards, then another, moving to where she thought she'd heard the noise. It might have been just a stray animal; it seemed ridiculous that a person would be hiding out here in the trees.

"Sakura!"

Stiffening at the sound of Maki's voice, she looked back, irritated, and sighed.

"_Sakura!" _

"I'm coming!" She called, turning away from the trees, and moving back. Stepping out of sight back into the rundown house, she missed seeing the shadow that emerged mere feet from where she'd halted, and stare for a long, silent moment, before disappearing.

* * *

Sakura suffered a dull meal, a measly onigiri, and re-heated miso soup. Chewing without any enthusiasm, she finally put aside the half eaten origiri, loosing her appetite. She should have known that Maki would be cheap, and serve left over food.

Deciding to wrap the leftovers, Sakura stood, and proceeded to do so, before placing it high on a shelf so that it would attract hungry rodents.

Hearing noise from another room, she stilled, waiting, before she realized that Maki was bedding down. Relieved, she touched her cheek, feeling the heat that still emitted from it. Once more, she'd provoked Maki's sharp temper, and been hit, this time repeatedly. She was acutely aware of the sore spots on her body, and knew that by the next morning, she would have bruises.

Bruises were a minor issue most days to her, but without her chakra, and the regular hits she received, additional to the hard work Maki subjected her to, Sakura was feeling less than happy to the aches all over her.

Silently, she drew her bag out, and took out a small pack, uncovering some personal medical supplies. With a wince, she untied the obi at her waist, and shrugged open the kimono off her shoulders, parting it to reveal the juban underneath. She was glad now that she had pulled one of her older, more faded ones out to wear for the day, it was filthy from cleaning. Uncaring to the creases she might get in the fabric, she dug out and opened a jar, dipping her fingertips into the cream within.

Pushing aside the juban, she revealed the reddened marks of her punishment, and lightly dabbed the cream on. Immediately it counteracted the throb, and as she rubbed the cream on, the soothing scent of cherries filled her senses, causing her to relax.

After finishing, she rose, and slipped off the kimono completely, taking care to fold it, and set it aside with a mental note to wash it, and to find a bath house for herself. Next, she took off the juban, doing the same for it, before she pulled out a simple yukata for sleeping in. Tiredly, she did the belt around her waist, not bothering to tie it tightly, and walked over to her futon.

Sliding under the blanket, she let out a long, soft sigh, and closing her eyes, relaxed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please, I can't promise that I'll have updates frequently for this, its a new idea that bugged me for a while and I finally went with it :)**

**And if I've gotten the name of the different clothing wrong, please inform me!**

**Storm  
**


End file.
